Mayan Priest
Mayan Priest is a minor character who appeared in the episode The Secret of the Stones. Before recorded time, a piece of a collapsted star crashlanded on Earth. The ancient Mayans discovered that the stone had power to make other objects weightless when in precise alignment with the moon, but only at a certain spot in the the Yucatan Peninsula. They built an underground shrine with hidden openings paced above the resting place of the rock on which the full moon could shine. Each generation trained a special Mayan Priest in the secrets of the stone to serve as it's protector. In the mid 1980s, the then current Mayan Priest was beginning to train a Mayan boy to be his successor. During the first night of the full moon, they were spotted approaching a hidden stone pyramid by an Explorer who hid himself out of their sight. The priest announced that the time had come, that the Star Stone was singing and that the boy may begin. He proceeded to pick up an enormous stone with two hands, then toss it from one hand to the other. The explorer looked on in amazement from his hiding place behind another stone structure. The next night, the Priest went down into the underground shrine with his apprentice. At the conclusion of his lesson, he promised to return again the next night when he would explain the history of the power. But their way out was blocked by three V.E.N.O.M. agents. The Priest exclaimed that there were always seekers for the powers and told them to "Be gone, or the comming sun will trap you here". Indeed, as the moon began to fade, the stone tablet that covered the entrance to the cave regained it's normal weight and trapped all of them, as well as the female member of V.E.N.O.M. who had been standing guard, inside. The Priest calmly told them that now they had all day to learn about the power, as it would not be possible to exit again until the next night. Exactly how much wisdom the priest revealed to his unwelcome visitors remains unclear. For it was not until they saw the power of the "Stone of the Gods" (as the Priest called it) in action again 24 hours later that they began to understand how it worked. The room was shaped like a radio telescope antenna, able to collect the moonlight and concentrate it all on the stone. Even clouds blocking the moon were able to put a halt to the stone's powers. Miles Mayhem, the leader of V.E.N.O.M. ordered his male henchmen to remove the stone from it's pedestal so they could take it. in order to to this, one of them, Sly Rax, used his Stilleto mask to cut the top part off, leaving only a fragment stuck to the pedestal. The removed piece was too heavy to lift even for the team's strongman Cliff Dagger, who needed the help of the female, Vanessa Warfield and her Whip mask. As the evil ones made their way to the exit, they found three members of M.A.S.K. in their way. The Priest saw these men as another group of intruders, but realized their intentions were good when the men of M.A.S.K. were trapped in the underground cave by the escaping V.E.N.O.M. agents together with the priest and the boy. M.A.S.K. member Hondo McLean used his Blaster II mask to remove the stone blocking the moonlight and they were able to leave the shrine as well. However, V.E.N.O.M. had been smart enough to disable M.A.S.K.'s only vehicle on site, Rhino. The Priest was certain that V.E.N.O.M. could not get away with the stone, as it would lose it's power as soon as they passed the boundery of the Mayan city. Mayhem was flying away the stone with his Switchblade vehicle, but the further away he flew, the heavier the stone became, soon forcing the vehicle down. The villain left the stone behind, and the agents of M.A.S.K. soon retrieved it and returned it to it's underground shrine. Appearances *''The Secret of the Stones'' Behind the Scenes *The Mayan Priest was voiced by Graeme McKenna. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Graeme McKenna